Death is neither good nor evil it just is
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Fred found a solution to Spike's 'little' problem. Will it help? or will it make matters worse? come and see. Slash, cross-dressing and MOD!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel.

Warnings: Slash, Het, cross-dressing, mild sexual content(Full is on AO3), MOD!Harry, Still being written.

Pairings: Harry/Angel. (I'll figure out the rest later.)

Time line: Season 5 ep 4 "Hell Bound" for angel. Post!DH canon until the epilogue Harry Potter

AN: Someone suggested that I write a novel of the same pairing after reading my one-shot. Also because there wasn't many novel length fic with the same pairing. So here it is.

* * *

"I found it!" Yelled the eccentric scientist.

"What is it Fred?" Asked Wesley.

"How to fix Spike!" She looked exited about her new discovery. Hugging a black folder to her chest.

"Why would you wanna do that?" This question came from the ever brooding Angel, who looked up from the papers on his desk as soon as Fred burst into his office.

"What do you mean why?!" Fred quickly lost her excitement."Aren't we supposed to help people..persons in trouble."

"Fred..."

"No, did anyone notice that he's been disappearing more and more lately." She cut off Wes before he said something that would likely upset her. "Where do you think he disappears into."

"I don't kn..."

"That's right." She cut Angel off too. "He goes to hell!"

"Kinda figured, where else will he be headed."

"Of course."

Gunn and Wes's responses respectfully.

"Fine." Angel sighed. "What did you find?" There was no trying to stop her now.

"Not what, Who." Excitement quickly returning.

She opened the folder in her hands and laid it on top of his desk.

He looked down frown deepening the more he read.

"How the hell did you find the Master Of Death?!"

* * *

Cue Angel soundtrack.

* * *

"Perhaps we should reconsider this" Wes suggested as they all sat down in Angel's conference room.

"You think." Gunn looked at him incredulously."I've seen enough horror films to know that these things always turns out ugly."

The door opens and a very beautiful blonde enters with Eve behind her.

"I stand corrected." Gunn looked at her appraisingly.

"Alright, let's get to it." She stood at the head of the table."Eve tells me that you want to summon The Master Of Death?"

"It's really impo..."Fred was soon cut off.

"Yeah, Whatever." She sat down."OK, clear your minds. Which by the looks of you it wont be too hard."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I call upon the guardian of souls,

the keeper of the passage,

the Master Of Death,

bless us with your presence,

I beseech you to reveal yourself."

A moment of silence went by.

"Well this is bulls..." Angel was quickly shushed by the still psychic.

Another moment went by.

"That's enough." Angel was about to stand when a voice came from the side of his desk.

"I never imagined to be summoned like this."

They all turned around towards the soft British accented voice, everyone was gaping soon after.

Sitting on the desk was a gorgeous effeminate man with shoulder length black hair and the greenest almond shaped eyes anyone has ever seen.

Angels eyes was looking over every inch of the man from his black boots, to leather painted on pants, to the tucked in sheer emerald shirt, to the pink full lips, the button nose, the high cheekbones, to finally lock eyes with him.

Eve was the first to sober up and compose herself. She got up and straitened her suit jacket and skirt, she offered him a smile as she walked closer extending her hand for a handshake.

"Master Of Death, a pleasure to meet you."

He broke the intense gaze he had with Angel to sneer at her.

"Can't say the same, Evil lap-dog." Earning a snort from everyone.

Well Angel liked him already.

Fred was the first of the gang to approach him with Wes following after her.

"Mr. Master Of Death sir." She looked quite flustered, which brought amusement to his green eyes.

Angel saved her by coming closer to him and offering a hand to be shaken. Hopefully.

"Hello, I'm Angel and I'm th..."

"Oh I know who you are." He cut him off as he shook his hand once, his hand remained in Angel's which was noticed by everyone.

"You are the cursed vampire they've been talking about." He stepped closer to Angel. "The one who gave up what he held dearly for the good of all." He whispered the last sentence in his ear. Making him shiver slightly.

A small cough separated them.

He chuckled. "Harry is fine."

"Your name is Harry?!" Asked Gunn slightly hysterical.

"I know." He sighed. "It's quite ordinary."

"I think it suits you." Angel threw in his two cents, though it looked like he wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Thank you." Harry blushed at the complement -from the _incredibly hot vampire_ his mind supplied- as he looked at him form beneath thick lashes.

Wes cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"Why don't we get to the reason behind summoning you."

"Yes, let's." Harry stepped away from Angel and sat back on the desk. Making Angel's imagination run wild.

"Our friend is somewhat missing."Fred said glaring at everyone who said that Spike wasn't their friend."He's a ghost, kinda."

"By chance, is your friend a bleach blonde guys with amazing cheekbones and wearing a long leather coat?" He described, looking somewhere slightly over Angel's shoulders.

"Yes, you see him!"

There was a brief look that clearly said 'Duh!' directed towards the suddenly peppy brunet.

"Yes, I think he's trying to throttle Angel."

He waved his hand, that they just noticed had a black stone silver ring on the middle finger.

"...lightful creature you are." Spike suddenly appeared, somewhat close to Harry. Closer than needed if you asked Angel.

"Why thank you, I do try." Harry smiled and fluttered his lashes in Spike's direction.

"I preferred you when you were gone." Muttered Angel.

"You can see me?!" Spike turned to all of them.

"Yes!"Fred squealed and went to hug him only to walk into Wes who was behind him. "You're not corporeal." She sounded sad, and turned her eyes to Harry her look accusing.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed half amused. "I found your friend."

"You're supposed to make him corporeal."

"And why would I do that?" He looked at he with an innocent smile and slight mischief in his eyes.

Angel started to snicker, making Fred glare at him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Everyone else was speechless except for Spike, he was looking around him wildly.

"Every evil being wan't something in return." Eve spoke from behind Gunn."What's your price?" Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.

That brought a laugh from Harry.

"Oh hag, Death is neither good nor evil..."He stop laughing and pierced her with a cold look that had her flinching."Death is Death." She left -ran- after that.

"The why won't you help?" Asked Wes, still holding a frowning Fred.

"Becau..." He stopped and looked around suddenly, making everyone do the same.

"Hey, where's spike?" Fred asked looking around for the blonde vampire.

"There's another presence here." Harry said as he started to move around."Something evil."

"What is it?" asked Angel stepping closer to Harry.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it's evil." He turned to look at Angel. "And it's old."

The gang spread out to look through the books while Harry struggled to remember it.

"There's nothing in these." Sighed Wes as he closed the heavy book and placed it over the other heavy books.

"You're right." Gunn flipped the pages of his own book."There's only mentions of the darkest soul and it's written about Angel."

Angel snatched the book from him and started flipping through it.

"That's not fair, I didn't even have a soul when I did that." He muttered while reading through.

"AHA!"Harry suddenly shouted startling have the gang. "The Reaper."

"The Reaper?" Angel asked forgetting about the book in his hands to look at the laughing jumping beauty.

"Oh how I wished to find him and rip him apart."

"Who is he?" Gunn asked standing next to Angel, looking at the man as if he was crazy.

Harry turned to him, then turned to the books.

"Look it up." Then he went an sat on Angel's chair, giggling every now and then. Leaving the rest to stare at him incredulously, then doing as he said.

After a moment of searching Angel looked up from his book.

"Found it." He glanced at Harry who was now spinning on his chair then turned back to the book."Pavayne, an 18th-century doctor nicknamed the Reaper for performing unnecessary surgery on his patients."

He looked at Wes, who quickly went searching through his computer.

"What kind of surgery?" Fred looked at Angel then at Wes who answered he.

"The kind you don't recover from."

"So what? He worked for Wolfram & Hart?"Asked Gunn.

"No, He moved to California and at the same time dismembered bodies started to appear, with limps organized in a manner suggesting an intimate knowledge of the Dark Arts."

"So why would the firm kill him? He sounded like their version of employee of the month."

"The ground of the L.A. branch; the site the seers had determined would work was originally a church."He looked surprised for a moment then understanding lit his eyes. "They needed his blood to desecrate the ground that the firm was built on."

"Then why isn't he burning in hell?" Fred incredulously asked.

"You said he dabbled in the Dark Arts, he must have found a way to keep himself grounded and hidden." Angel turned as he heard a clap from behind him, where Harry now stood with the widest grin on his face.

"I knew you were smart." Harry made his way around the desk to stand in front of Angel, invading his personal space- not that Angel minded- "Hot and smart. I like it." He breathed winking at him.

A scream broke them apart, and they ran towards it to find Spike on the floor being cut up by an invisible force.

"Spike!" Fred was about to move towards him but was stopped by Harry who shook his head. He waved his hand and his ring glowed again.

There standing over Spike was Pavayne with a knife in his hand. His head was turned towards them, but his eyes were on Fred.

"No!" Spike shouted and stood up. "You said I had to want it bad enough, guess what I want to do now you prissy son of a bitch." He threw a punch and knocked Pavayne to the ground. They fought until finally Spike was thrown off. Pavayne turned to the rest.

"I will destroy all of you!" He shouted and threw Gunn and Wes against the wall, but when he moved to throw Angel and Harry he couldn't. Which frustrated him, shocked Angel and amused Harry.

"Tsk, tsk." Harry tutted at him as if he were a misbehaving child. "I'm more powerful than you."

Pavayne charged at them and Angel was about to counter when Pavayne struck a wall that shimmered. Separating him them, and when he couldn't find purchase he went after the only one that was left standing, Fred.

"Do something!" Angel turned to Harry as Pavayne started to strangle Fred.

"I can't." Harry sighed, distracting Angel momentarily with his pout. "He linked some sort of Dark Spell to his blood, the only way that I can take his soul is if you destroyed this building and torched the ground his blood was spilled on."

Angel looked frustrated, and tried to attack Pavayne only to get through him and then was flung him towards the stairs.

'These people are trouble.' Harry sighed. 'But at least I'll be entertained for a while.'

He threw Pavayne away from the now gasping brunet.

"I can do one thing." He looked at the gasping Fred and Spike who knocked Pavayne after he got up from Harrys blow. "I can make him corporeal."

"Why can't you do that for Spike?" Asked Fred as if accusing him of lying.

"I never said I can't," H huffed." I said I didn't want to, and it's a one time thing. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Fine, the make Spike corporeal."

"No!" Spike yelled as he tried to keep Pavayne down. "Do it to him, or else he will haunt this place for ever."

"Done." Everyone was awed by the power coming from him, he lifted both hands and pointed them towards the fighting duo. Invisible wind started to mess with his clothes and hair, his eyes started to glow.

Then it happened.

Spike was thrown off Pavayne as he started to glow white, when it was over there stood Pavayne in all his human glory.

"NO! Defilers! I'll crush your skulls and I'll feast on your flesh.."

He was silenced by a right hook from Angel, making Harry cheer.

"Just shut the hell up."

"Now that was hot!" Harry started to fan himself, while leering at Angel.

Angel tried very hard not to look over the sexy tease.

"Don't kill him, he'll come back as a spirit...again." Spike said coming over from he was flung.

"Fine, I won't kill him." He punched him again."Just a hell-of-a-lot of bruising."

* * *

They ended up back in Angel's office after Eve took Pavayne to look him up in his own mind in one of the Wolfram & Hart cells.

"I'm sorry." Fred looked at Spike her eyes tearing up a bit.

"It's ok pet, I'm sure you'll figure something out." He smiled at her and vanished.

"Well, I'm going to go have a relaxing drink." Wes walked out with Gunn following after.

"Can't you do something?" Fred looked at Harry pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry." He looked it too, making Fred sigh and leave as well.

It was silent for a while as Harry and Angel stood facing each other.

"Was it true?" His voice wasn't accusing just curios.

"No." Harry sighed as he leaned against the desk, looking down.

"Then why..."

"Because fate has other plans, and she's a real bitch if you cross her." Harry looked at him from under his lashes.

"I understand." Angel said with a slight smile on his lips, making him look a little boyish.

"Well, my job here is done." Harry stood, making him really close to Angel.

Angel looked mesmerized when Harry licked his lips wetting them. He leaned down slightly, while Harry raised himself on his toes, his breath against Angel's lips making him gasp.

"Expect me soon." Lips almost touching.

Then he vanished.

"Shit." Angel shook his head, and then he smirked.

He didn't mind waiting.

* * *

So...

What do you think?

Should I keep going? Or save myself the trouble?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

* * *

"I'm really glad that I came here."

Angel startled as he came out of the shower to see Harry lying on his bed.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." He said as he started to towel himself dry.

"Hmmm," Harry only had eyes to exposed flesh in front of him.

"See something you like." Angel smirked as he walked closer to the bed, he was about to jump the still dased Harry when a small cough came from the door.

They both turned around to find Eve standing there, clearly struggling with herself when she caught sight of Harry.

Angel wraps the towel low on his waist and turned to wards her giving the now siting Harry his back.

"Sorry to interupt," She gave one of her fake smiles. "Master Of Death." She nodded towards Harry, his green eyes gave her a cold glance then returned to watch the water drops on Angels back.

"Wench."

Angel glanced at him amused then turned to her with his own cold look, crossing his arms on his chest.

"How did you get here?"

"The door was open."

"No, it wasn't." Harry said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, it was closed."

"Try again."

"It was looked," She huffed."I had a key."

Angel raised a hand in demand.

"Here." She rolled her eyes at him, and took it out of her bocket.

"Now what do you w...want?" His voice faltered a little on the last word.

Harry smirked from his place kneeling on the bed behind Angel, his fingers tracing the water drops from his neck to lower back, making Angel shiver.

"You stood me up." She crossed he arms."We had a meeting at 7:30."

"Oh," He stepped away from Harry's fingers, that were getting closer to the towels edge. "Let me get my pants."

Harry sighed in disapointment, that is until Angel turned to him.

"Stay."

Harry just smiled and fell back on the bed.

_Really not helping_. Angel thought, shaking his head.

* * *

"In my day no self respecting monster would go out in all hallows eve." Spike said as the gang all gathered in Angels office, to discus Lorne's party.

Angel sighed and tinted the windows.

"Magic windows." He huffed. "Will the perks never end."

Suddenly the door opened and Lorne came in with a phone stuck to his ear.

"What did I miss?"

"Us. Waiting." Grunted Angel.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly."So, Angel we just wanted to take a moment to emphasize the importance of this party."

"He's right." Gunn added."We have to show our clients that the new regime is here to stay, which, for the most part, boils down to image. And image-wise, if this party doesn't kick ass, we lose face."

"And believe me, milk dud, speaking as the head of your P.R. Department, we need all the face we can get."

"Milk dud?!" Angel sounded incredulous.

"Said with affection."

"OK, listen, I understand the whole "keeping up appearances" concept, but everyone coming to this party is unrepentant, dyed-in-the-wool evil."

The elevator dinged.

"What party?" Harry said as he came out of Angel's personal elevator.

"Did he just come out of Angel's floor?!" Fred whispered to Wes, who was siting next to her.

"I think so."

"Well, aren't you looking gorgeous." Lorne walked towards Harry. "Lorne at your service." He picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Harry." He blushed, and was suddenly pulled away by Angel.

"That's enough." He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Roar, get a room." Lorne joked." But seriously Angel a good host just doesn't make these sort of judgments."

"We don't know how many of them are holding grudges against us or against each other." Angel argued. "It's a perfect recipe for an out-of-control bloodbath."

"I ran Caritas for years, a nightclub with an open-door policy. The good, the bad, the hideously ugly, they all bellied up to my demon bar, but they all played nicely together while they were there."

"Oooh, I love that club." Harry said who seemed to be comfortable in Angel's arms.

"And this is exactly the kind of ethical tightrope you've gotta walk now, Angel." Eve said, trying hard not to look at Harry. "Which brings up another point your employees."

"Also evil."Angel pointed out, just as Harmony walked in and place a cup of blood on Angel's desk.

"Here you go bossy," He glared at her as Harry snickered. "Ahem, boss."She noticed Harry and gave him a once over. "Ooh, Love your look."

"Thank you,"He beamed at her and stepped away from Angel to give her full view and turned around.

He was wearing a long loose black shirt, that fell over one shoulder. With the tightest washed out ripped jeans tucked into calf-length leather boots. His hair was pulled back on one side to show multiple rings on the upper part of his ear and a ruby stud earring.

"We should so go shopping sometimes," She gushed. "I'm Harmony by the way."

"Love to, and I'm Harry."

"Any way," Angel pulled Harry back to his side, he didn't even want to know what that was about. "Back to what we were saying."

"Right," Eve cleared her throat. "Some of them, yes, but all of them work hard for this firm, and Halloween, well, around here it's like Christmas. Simply put, this is a morale thing."

"Good luck. The morale around here stinks." Harmony scoffed.

"What?" Angel looked really surprised by that, as he went and sat behind his desk with Harry sitting on the desk in front of him his legs crossed.

"Uh-huh. Everybody thinks you suck."

"Aww, I don't think you suck." Harry patted his hair.

"You, don't work here." Angel pointed out.

"But I know that you want me to work. Under. You." He whispered the last words in his ear, making him cough and shift in his chair.

His eyes went back to Harmony. Prompting her to continue.

"Well, come on, boss. They're all out there, sweating through their matsudas, worried if you're gonna axe them or," She looked at the axe hanging behind him. "you know, axe them."

"OK, look, I may have...killed a couple of them."

"And several clients...and maybe some potential clients?"Lorne looked pointedly at him from were he stood "Why do you think my R.S.V.P. list is only a fifth of the size of last year's."

"It's you babe." Eve told him, but quickly paled when Harry glared at her.

"Come on, what, do they think I'm throwing this thing so I can slaughter them?" He huffed a laugh. Everyone in the room looks straight at Angel."Fine. I surrender. Go ahead, Lorne. Put on your best dog and pony. I won't get in the way."

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed.

"But I don't want you to sit back and just let it happen, Angel. I need you to get out there and make it happen." Lorne said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Archduke Sebassis." Lorne said as he fixed himself a drink. "Bona fide nobility from the fiery down under. Commands over 40 legions. He's the living end of a pure bloodline of demonic royalty."

"Great. Just great" Angel said without enthusiasm.

"If we convince him to come, all the other glitterati will just domino in right behind him, and then, then we'll be in business." He smiled, and offered a glass to Harry who sat next to the Angel in the limo, on their way to Sebassis's mansion.

"This really matters to you, doesn't it?"

"Well, of course. The new Wolfram & Hart, I mean, we have to.."

"No," Angel cut him off. "I meant personally."

"You know Angel." Lorne sighed. "I don't have supper human strength, I'm not a fighter. Quantum physics makes me nauseous, and I barely made a passing grade at mystical studies, but I'm on your team. This is something I can do. I believe it has a purpose that can help you, even if you don't."

"I understand that," Harry looked at him, his green eyes softening. "You want to feel useful."

Lorne smile at him, and nodded.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I." He glanced at Lorne and then settled on Harry, who looked to be enjoying his drink.

"And I promise you won't regret it. But, hey, let's leave it that you let me do most of the talking, huh? You just kind of smile and try not to rip anybody apart. OK?" He looked at him hopefully, then finished his drink.

* * *

"So... this is the mighty Angel." Sebassis a pale demon with horns seated on a high throne, while another similar demon stands at his side. Angel, Harry and Lorne are seated in chairs facing him. "I've been told many things about you. Bit of a restless frog, hmm? Making lots of waves in your little swamp."

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep the fly population down." Angel said making Harry snort and Lorne laugh nervously.

"Yes. Though I do prefer the tales of your counterpart Angelus. Ah, you had flair back then, child."

"Well, I guess we all mellow in our old age." He smiled mockingly at Sebassis.

"Your contempt is fragrant." Sebassis sips blue liquid from a wine glass and finishes the drink.

He placed his glass down and a smaller, thinner, paler demon walks out to him. The smaller slave-like demon pulls a cork out of his arm and holds his arm out over Sebassis's glass. The blue liquid Sebassis was drinking flows from the slave's uncorked vein into the glass.

Lorne glanced at his own glass, that was filled with the same liquid in discomfort though he tried to hide it.

"Well, that just gross." Harry grimaced, making Sebassis look at him.

"I don't believe I know who you are."

"I'm Harry."

"Delightful." He curled his lip in disgust at him, making Harry smile at him innocently.

"So, your lordship," Lorne tried to take his gaze away from Harry. Which obviously worked as Sebassis turned to him slowely. "We were deeply grieved when you declined our invitation. I mean, we'd love for you to reconsider."

He slapped Angel on the arm to get him to ask, nicely.

"Yeah. I mean, a party just isn't a party without the archduke." He said holding back a sneer.

"You're sure you wouldn't like some." Sebassis taps the slave, who re-corks his vein.

"I'm fine." Angel almost grimaced, while Lorne glared at him to accept. "But thanks."

"Oh, come, come. We're all blood-drinkers here, except for that." He waved towards Harry, whose brow lifted for the insult. "h, but that's right. You choose to drink the blood of swine. Filthy beasts."

"Actually, that's a misconception." Angel corrected, making Harry smile.

"Filthy! Yes! Honestly, I don't know how he does it." Lorne exclaimed, and sipped from his glass."Mmm. Wow, this is  
(He turns to the slave) You, uh...you reallyï¿½ you taste great."

The slave looked on.

"Well... in light of this amusing chat, and of my longstanding acquaintance with you, Lorne, I will come to the gala." Sebassis nods towards Lorne.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, your lordship! Well, we don't wanna waste any more of your valuable time." He stands and sets down the glass, prompting the others to do the same. "We'll show ourselves out."

They get out, but not before Harry hears Sebassis's plans for the party.

* * *

_"My heart is full of love and desire for you,_

_Now come on down and do what you gotta do,_  
_(Now come on girl and do what you gotta do),_  
_You started this fire down in my soul,_  
_Now can't you see it's burning out of control,_  
_Come on (now) satisfy the need in me,_  
_Only your good lovin' can set me free... hey,_  
_Don't, don't you leave me this way, no,_  
_Don't you understand I'm at your command,_  
_Oh baby please, please don't leave me this way."_

Angel and Lorne walk out to join the party, he starts to points out guests of note to Angel. Who apears to be looking for something.

They mingle for a bit, that's until Spike almost runs into Angel.

"Spike. I thought you hated these kind of things." Angel taunts.

"I would've thought the same of you." He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks mockingly at him.

"Oh, no, he's doing great. He's already not killed, like, 100 guests." Lorne added, making Spike huff.

"He doesn't have to. Party's already dead."

"Oh, really, Spike, would it kill you to be a little more positive? Hmm?"

"He's right." Came Harry's voice from behind them, making the all turn bringing out different looks from them.

He stood there with a pout on his black painted lips, but amusement for their reactions in his smokey shadowed eyes. He was wearing a very short ripped black sleeveless dress, and high-heeled leather boots in the same color, his shoulder length hair was streaked with silver and halfway covered with the hood of his short cloak. To complete the look a small black and silver scythe was held in his hand.

Angel choked a bit as he looked him over, and then growled at the other two.

"I knew you'd like it." Harry smirked.

Angel was about to answer something but was interpreted.

"The Archduke Sebassis!" Was announced by a male voice.

Sebassis walks in, and people gather around him, kneeling and kissing his hands and feet.

Lorne turns his eyes away from Harry who was now being leered at by most of the guests.

"OK, sport. You're on, and please, for me, can you try to be nice to him? Just this one time, huh?"

Angel sighs and starts to move towards Sebassis but not before pulling Harry against him and glaring at everyone else.

"Yes. Fine. Sycophants, worms. Don't writhe all at once. It's sickening." Sebassis sneers at the guests around him.

"Archduke Sebassis!" Angel comes up to him with a fake smile, Sebassis holds out his hand to be kissed, and Angel shakes it instead. "Thanks so much for coming. Yes, well...Really, really thrilled that you're here." He narrows his eyes when Sebassis turns to look at Harry with a strange gleam in his eyes when he notices the ring on the hand that's on Angels chest.

"You are the Master Of Death, I am honored to meet you." He says making Harry snort and leave to go dance with Harmony when she waved him over.

They dance a little more then head to the buffet table, and almost stepped on pee.

"Eww." Exclaimed Harmony as Harry pulled her away.

"I know!" He giggled, and left her to go look for Angel.

He finds him standing next to Eve, so he walks up to him and glares at her making her excuse herself quickly.

"Why don't we dance?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Angel's neck.

Angel huffed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist.

"I don't dance."

"Please?" Harry breathed against his ear, standing on his toes to reach.

He was about to give in, when Lorne passed them.

"You two, really?! get a room."

They looked at him and then at each other. Angel started to pull Harry towards his office.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry jumped him. Wrapping his bare legs around Angels waist, and his arms in his hair pulling him closer, lips clashing.

"This seems a bit sudden." Angel says as their lips part, panting.

"Mmmm." Harry pulls him back for another kiss, his hand working on Angel's buttons.

They stumble a bit and land on the floor behind Angels sofa.

Angel lays him on the floor and kneels between his spread thighs, and throws away his shirt. Harry helps him by unbuttoning his pants. He returns the favor by removing Harry's dress over his head along with his cloak and hood.

"Beautiful." He breaths as he looks down at Harry, lips swollen red, green eyes hooded, face flushed, and panting. His smooth cream colored body was flushed, pink nipples erect, making Angel groan at the sight of them. His eyes went down more and focused on the red lace panties that didn't contain the erect organ inside.

"This is too good." He rasped and started to kiss his way from Harry's neck down.

* * *

Artode, Sebassis's right hand is in a bathroom stall when the door rattles.

"Excuse me." The door shakes again. "Occupado."

The door is ripped off, Artode shouts and gets pulled forward and his blood splatters the wall.

* * *

Back at the party, things have livened up significantly. Everyone's dancing and having a good time, including Lorne. Wesley and Fred are even dancing together.

"Find Artode." Sebassis commands the demon standing next to him.

_The demon walks away briskly to find Artode, and bumps into Fred along the way._

"Hey, you want a piece of me, buddy? That's right. Keep walking. You walk alone! You walk alone!" She starts shouting by the end.

Wesley puts his arms around Fred's waist and pulls her away.

"Careful. That thing's loaded." He chuckles.

"So am I. I mean, wow. Wes. Wesley," She says as she puts her arms around Wesley's neck."I am totally drunk-faced." She giggled.

"Because you can't hold your..., what are you drinking?" He looks at her curious.

"Nothing."

"You can't hold that." They stop walking and he leans against the decorated metal pillar.

**"**Oh, yeah? Lightweight?" She pushes away from him."How much have you had?"

Wesley holds up the beer bottle in his hand.

"Including this, I've had... about 1/3 of a half of this beer."

She chuckles.

"That's weird, right?" She looks at the bottle in his hand.

"Yes, I think so. I think that's weird."

Fred looks to the side and sees Gunn.

"There's Gunn. Let's go ask him if that's weird."

They walk up to him, his back was turned to them and he was facing the wall.

"Hey. Hey, Gunn. Is something weird going on?" Gunn turns toward Wesley without moving his hands, which are together just below his waist. Wesley looks down and grimaces. "Charles, you just peed on my shoes."

Gunn looks down and swears. He zips his pants up and looks at them.

"That's weird."

Spike walks up to the chipper.

"Great party, isn't it?"

"OK, something is definitely weird here." Her eyes widen as she looks at him waving about to the music.

"This might be the greatest song ever written." He starts to dance.

"It seems that we are under some sort of spell." Wesley says somewhat dazed.

"Spike, how long have you been, you know... this?" Gunn turns to Spike who is now dancing around himself.

"It's great, isn't it?" His smile widens. "I don't know. Happened a bit after I talked with Angel and Lorne. Yeah. Lorne told me to think positively."

"Lorne." Wesley snaps and points to Lorne who was dancing with a somewhat perky Eve.

They walk up to him, and gain his attention.

"Whoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hey, kittens. Oh, that dance floor is smoking!" Everyone stares at him."What?" He stops dancing.

Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Spike take Lorne and Eve into Angel's office.

"Come on, guys. I'm telling you I did not do anything."

"Angel? You in here?" Fred calls for him.

A sudden moan pulls their attention to the coach, Angel pops his head from behind panting Harry follows soon after. They both appear to be naked to the gang.

"What?" He pants, looking at them.

"Hey! Angel's getting some! Good on you, mate." Spike cheers and gives him a thumbs up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with..What are you doing with Him?!" He point towards Harry, who looks slightly offended.

"Hey!"

"He must be under the effect of Lorne and Harry, too, presum...presumally." He sways in his place.

"Prezoomally." Fred points at them and snorts.

"Lorne's doing it, something to all of us."

"I am not." He yells from where he's being held between Wesley and Fred.

"Everything he's told us to do, we're doing." He point at all of them. "Spike's thinking positive, Gunn is peeing all over the office."

"And we're a little bit drunk." Fred added.

"Yes. But not because we drank, because Lorne told us to be drunk."

"And he told me to let loose." Eve said from behind the her shirt open halfway to show her bra and her hair mussed.

"Wait a minute." Angel turned from looking at Harry, who slipped back down and threw on Angel's jacket over himself, teasing Angel while he was doing it. He looked at Gunn incredulous. "Lorne told you to pee all over the office?"

"Lord, I hope so."

"This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is." He waved wildly around himself.

"You know, I really love your desk." Spike said from where he was standing by said desk.

"I don't get it. I thought Lorne was just an empath demon." Eve came forward, eyeing Angel as she came closer.

"Territory! Wait. This morning, Lorne told me to stake out my territory."

"Right. Territorial marking, taken a little too literally." Exclaimed Wesley looked as if he won the lottery.

Meanwhile, Angel and Harry turned to each other and went back to kissing passionately, with Harry trying to pull Angel back on top of him.

"Hey!" Fred shouted at them, making them break apart. Well Angel broke, Harry was still feeling him up with his hand and kissing him everywhere. "Guys, keep it in your pants."

"We're not wearing any." Harry smirked at her, and his hand lowered noticeably from Angel's chest to his still erect member behind the sofa, makong said man groan. Loudly.

"Ohh. Hey, I did not tell Gunn to go water the ferns. I did not do anything." Lorne defended, bringing focus to the matter at hand.

"You had your sleep removed." Gunn pointed out to him."Yeah. He hasn't slept in a month."

"Lorne, why would you let them do that to you? " Angel said, struggling with Harry's hand pulling him down.

"I had to do something, didn't I? I mean, you don't know what I've had to deal with. I'm the center of gravity in a town that's full of borderline disorder celebrities and powerbrokers. All the hand-holding and the ego-stroking and the 4 A.M. Jacuzzi strategy sessions" He sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us? I would have..."

"What? Fired me?"

"No helped you." He stands suddenly then realizes he's naked covers himself with a cushion. Making Harry giggle but stands along with him, clutching the jacket around him.

"Fine." He sighs and looks away from him.

"Wes, Fred, go find Lorne's sleep and figure out a way to put it back in his head." He ordered the drunk duo.

"yes, sir." "Done and doner."

They left, Wesley carrying her by the waist.

"Lorne, you just stay tight and try not to, you know, talk."

"Angel, we still got a party going on. Someone has to make sure there's ice in the drinks." Lorne complained.

"Right." He considered it. "Gunn, go on the floor, see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect."

"Check." He went to do his job.

"Gunn." Angel stopped him."And stop with the..."

"I'll try my best." He sighed, his head down walking out.

"Eve, go do whatever it is you were doing."

She didn't wait for him to finish.

"And, Harry." He turned to look into still dazed but smiling face."You stay here with me and we'll have more sex."

"On it." Harry pulled him back down and wrapped his legs around Angel's waist, locking lips and arching his back closer.

"Brilliant plan, excellent." Spike called back to them and was ignored.

* * *

The bathroom stall where the demon was killed is covered in blue slime. Sebassis and his entourage are staring at the remains of their companion.

"Icky!" The slave said in a raspy voice.

* * *

Sebassis and gang burst through Angel's office door carring their weapons that resemble crossbows.

Catching Lorne and Spike's attention from where the were next to Angel's office.

"What a fantastic entrance." Spike cheered.

Angel and Harry popped their heads from behind the sofa, surprise coloring their faces.

"Sebassis?!"

"The nerve, the raw nerve to lay a hand on one of mine!" The demon seethed.

"What is this?"Angel stood, starting to get annoyed at the interruptions."Lower your weapons."

"These darts are poisoned, vampire."He pointed towards his gang. "Powerful enough to put you in a coma for a week. Enough to kill any one of them before their next heartbeat. You murdered Artode. I imagine we were to be next."

"I didn't kill anyone." Angel defended himself.

"Dress yourself, Angel. You have a public execution to attend." Sebassis just sneered at him.

"Big mistake." He said looking angry, and started to put his clothes back on. He turned to look at Harry who only had on his jacket and his boots and groaned mentally. He also looked quite amused by the current events.

A scream from the lobby grabbed their attention.

"Move it!" Sebassis ordered his men.

The next half hour went by quickly in Harry's opinion. There was a lot of fighting involving the demons, hulk Lorne and Angel.

For his part Harry just stood leaning against the wall and enjoyed the show, until Fred and Wesley arrived and fixed Lorne's sleep.

Cleaning up the mess afterwards.

Angel walked towards Harry -after tucking Lorne in on his sofa- who was still in his place from the start.

Harry looked up at him when he leaned next to him on the wall.

"So," Angel started looking back at Harry.

"So?" Harry looked highly amused.

"About what happened."

"What about it?" Harry leaned closer towards Angel, his breath against his ear.

"What is it?" He put his hand on Harry's hips.

"Well," Harry leaned up as if to kiss him. "We'll have to see." He kissed him on the corner of his lips, then backed away a couple of steps. "Won't we?"

Angel gave him a half smile then pulled him back for one more toe curling kiss, before letting him go.

Harry laughed once before removing Angel's jacket to show that he wore nothing underneath, threw it at Angel and gave him a winked then disappeared.

Leaving Angel clutching his jacket and vowing to get him back for it.

* * *

That was looooooooong!

Hope you like it.

A couple of quotes from the episode. I own none of them, just borrowing.


End file.
